epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres
Oprah vs Ellen 'will be the fiftieth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifth episode of Season 4. It will feature philanthropist and former talk show host, Oprah Winfrey, facing off against comedian and talk show host, Ellen DeGeneres. It will be released on December 8, 2014. Cast Lauren Flans as Ellen DeGeneres ??? as Oprah Winfrey ??? as Dr. Phil (Speculated) Lyrics '''Ellen DeGeneres Hey God, it's me Ellen, can I ask you a question? How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman? I'll make her head spin, when it comes to rhymes I got a spension! So battling me is your intention, how about a mansion? You're about to get licked by a lesbian (ohhh) knock you of your throne Take a shot at everything you own I got the skill to make Doctor Phil say, "I think you better just leave her alone" You can tell Rachel Ray that my favorite recipe is chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little pieces 'Oprah Winfrey' I'm the queen of TV and I'm here to destroy ya, So check under your seat, 'cause I've brought something for ya! You can't even hope to be as half as dope as Oprah I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke ya! Girl, your show's a petting zoo, you do a week on kittens And you dance like a chicken who snuck in a drunk kitchen You played a fish with brain damage, I'm a nominated actress Name synonymous with power! Spell it forwards or backwards 'Ellen DeGeneres' Yes, you've got that power, and yes I've got those kittens I also feature puppies, talented children and mittens I like cute things that make people smile Make everybody feel good for a while Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild Kick you right back to the Miracle Mile I thought I told ya, your daytime reign is over I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa From ABC to LGBT, to NBC and now it's all me I'm the best MC and the biggest star I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car 'Oprah Winfrey' Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady! I'll latch my fabulous shoe up your suitpants, baby You follow my lead 'cause I paved the road for ya You drive behind me in a second hand Portia Check the fortune 500, I'm a media wonder The Dalai Lama and Obama memorized my cell number Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash Honey, once you go Oprah, you can't go back Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature an African-American woman rapping. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have only non-fictional people rapping. Continuity *This is the fourth woman-vs-woman battle, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe and Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. **It can be considered the fifth, as Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde is considered a woman-vs-woman battle even though a male rapper assisted each female rapper. *This is the fifth battle to be released the same day as a previous one (Hitler vs Vader 2 and Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris), after Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD), Artists vs TMNT (Gandalf vs Dumbledore), and Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters (Darth Vader vs Hitler). **This is the first to be released the same day as two other previous battles. **This is also the second time a battle is released the same date as one of the Vader vs Hitler battles. *This is the fifth battle overall in which both rappers are currently living. **The first four are: Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. **However, this may be counted as the sixth overall if going by living during the time of release, as Kim Jong-il and "Macho Man" Randy Savage passed away after their battle was released. Category:Character main pages Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Lauren Flans Category:Oprah vs Ellen